Characters
All Characters in Brother, may I have some oats? Main Characters: Older brother pig (Dave Oat) '- One of the two (or three, depending on how you look at it*) protagonists of the series. He is the older brother of the family and is always on a quest to find more oats. It is said that he took care of his younger brother when his sibling was just a baby. '''Younger brother pig (Alan Oat) '- One of the two (or three, depending on how you look at it*) protagonists of the series. He is the younger brother of the two and is always asked by his brother for more oats. He is also a former member of The Order of The Dark Oats. KEK- The Honourable KEK used to be the leader of The Order of The Dark Oats, and is the main antagonist of the brothers. It is revealed by Green Bean later on in the series that KEK’s parents were killed by a pig, thus causing KEK to want revenge against all pigs. Big Pete* - Big Pete is a pig just like the two main protagonists Older Brother Pig and Younger Brother Pig, but has a turquoise tint. Ever since he met Older Brother Pig and Younger Brother Pig he has gladely been helping them on their quests through the Multidimensional systems. He is along with Lazy Pete and Crazy Pete one of the trigods of MDS3 (Multidimensional system number three). He always speaks in a loud voice, something that he originally seems to have no reason for, until he explained that this was something that he thought himself to do so as to wake himself up in case he ended up thinking up evil plots in his sleep. *It should be noted that many would argue that Big Pete Isn't a main character, but after his first appearance in the Oats Movie, he becomes so prominant in the series that he definetely qualifies as a main character. '''Minor Characters: Older brother oat- He is the older brother of the family and is always on a quest to find more pigs. Younger brother oat- He is the younger brother of the two and is always asked by his brother for more pigs. Cow- A friend of the older brother pig, Cow is a white pig with black spots, resembling that of a cow. He later admires the transformation display of the younger brother. Bull- A friend of the older brother pig, Bull is a black pig resembling a bull. He is the first pig to be attacked by the oats of the oat dimension. No one knows if he's still alive. Lonely Birthday pig- A gold-colored pig that was attacked by the oats of the oat dimension on her twentieth birthday. No one knows if she's still alive. Two Lima-Delta- A fellow comrade of older brother pig in the time he was in the army. The farmer- The farmer is the man who picks the oats to feed the pigs. The younger brother explains to the older brother that if he wants oats he simply has to ask the farmer Green Bean- She was a rival to Big Pete during their street racing years. Owner of an oat farm. Gets assasinated by Big Pete in the third movie after confessing her love to him. Small Pete- A multidimensional travelling pig who was stuck in the Dimension of Humans for eternities until finally escaping in the Oats Movie 2. Like the name suggests, Small Pete almost Indetically resembles Big Pete, but is instead smaller than the other pigs. Characters from the 1st movie: Janitor Jenkins- The breakdancing cleaner named Janitor Jenkins is the most powerful human you'll find in the multidimensional systems. His dancing skills are not matched by any living creature. Big Pete- Big Pete is a pig just like the two main protagonists Older Brother Pig and Younger Brother Pig in appearance, but has a turquoise tint. Big Pete is shown to have immortal powers beyond compare. He always speaks in a loud voice, which he taught himself to do in case he plotted to destroy the world in his sleep. Charlie- He is a human being that is the leader of a gang called 'The Octapus Children'. He was assasinated by Older pig later in the film, which apparently lead the rest of the Octapus Children to become wealthy donut salesmen, as shown in the credits. Officer Pig- She is a pig with a pink tint, She arrests the 2 main characters but later on, she runs away from KEK. It is unknown what happened to her after, although she bears a resemblance to the Game Show Host Pig. Porkchop the Rapper- He is a pig who sports a hat with the word "OBEY" on it. Porkchop is a well known rapper in the series, where his songs are usually focused on oats. He was assasinated by Big Pete. Characters from the 2nd movie: Older brother pig Younger brother pig [[Kek|'KEK']] Older brother oat Younger brother oat [[Small Pete|'Small Pete']] Janitor Jenkins Big Pete Lazy Pete Lazy Pete Joe Capo Category:Meta Category:Characters